Broken Promises and a Wounded Heart - Shugo Chara! Love!
by AmuletCandico
Summary: Which boy does Hinamori Amu's heart belong to? Tsukiyomi Ikuto or Hotori Tadase? After all, she HAS to break at least ONE of their hearts.. right..? Find out in the fanfiction. Took me a while to figure out whether or not I should rate this K or T, but after a while I decided to go for K .


**[A/N]**

 **Candice: Dangit, so Coco, this is our first fanfic, right..?**

 **Coco: Yep, it sure is!**

 **Candice: Should I do the disclaimer or..?**

 **Coco: *nods quickly***

 **Candice: Okay so.. We do not own the manga or the anime, 'Shugo Chara!' because if we did, Coco would make it into a hentai with lotsa Tadamu and a hint of Amuto and some ships like Miki x Kiseki, etc..?**

 **Candice: Also, Shugo Chara! Love! is not a canon series, but it will just be a fanfiction series for now.**

 **Coco: *nudges Candice* Hey, Candice, how did you know about my dream for Shugo Chara! to become a hentai?**

 **Candice: I-I can explain.. *runs away***

 **Coco: HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE, YA DINGUS! *chases Candice***

 **Su: Now, please enjoy the fanfiction, desu~!**

 **Dia: Yes, please do! Don't mind the argument going on in the background.. *sighs* They sure are a handful..**

 **Candice: Hey, you two! Since when did you get in the studio?! And also, Coco, STOP FRIGGIN' ACTING LIKE YOU'RE NADESHIKO CHARACTER-CHANGED WITH TEMARI!**

 **Dia: About that.. Amu-chan snuck us in. *giggles***

 **Coco: Wait, WHAT?!**

 **Amu: Now, please enjoy**!

 **Coco: By the way, *whisper-shouts* this was written on MOBILE! So don't judge about the line below! Kay? Thanks a lot!**

 _POV-Change:_ Amu!

I woke up suddenly in something round, transparent and well, shiny, with assorted colour spectrums gleaming back into your eyes, gradually changing whenever you moved. It had to be something.. Something like a bubble, right?! Otherwise, alternately, I was in one of those test-tube thingies that scientists use, but it was round..? However, I don't actually think it was a test-tube. I'll be honest. I think I was still dreaming, so I wasn't awake, really. After all, how would've I gotten into a _bubble?_

"Yo, Amu." Ikuto had appeared out of nowhere. I hadn't noticed he was in a huge bubble with me..?!

And then I noticed one thing.. He was character-changed with his chara, Yoru. Ikuto had his cat ears and his tail. But still, there is one thing that bothers me about Ikuto.. _A LOT_. I'm not even kidding.

So, when he character-changes with Yoru.. Nothing actually really affects his personality. It's kind of strange.. But if no-one thinks the same, well then, to _me,_ anyways. I mean, all that changes about him is that he becomes fast and slick, he grows cat ears and a tail, and his only attack is some huge navy-blue-coloured cat paw. I mean, that's practically it. It's not like I'm dissing _my own_ or any other's character changes.. Am I, really?

While I was thinking all about Ikuto's character change with Yoru, I hadn't noticed I was actually _staring_ at Ikuto. I suppose I was blushing too. I don't really know.

"What's wrong, Amu?" Ikuto slid his fingers through my pink hair, and snickered. "Cat's got your tongue?"

"N-No! It's not like that at all!" I tried to explain.

"Haha, knew you'd say that." Ikuto was giving me one of his cunning looks. "Tell me, Amu, do you like me?"

"W-What?!" I asked, shivering. I was positive that my face was red now. I just knew it.

"C'mon, my little kitten," Ikuto was now hugging her from the back. "Be honest. Do you, really..?"

 _Honestly, at this time in a bubble.._ I sighed at the thought.

"But Ikuto-kun, don't you remember?" I asked him gently, slowly moving out of his arms. "I'm with Tadase-kun.."

"Oh," Ikuto looked disappointed at his findings. "You're still in a relationship with Kiddy King?"

I was stuttering. REAL bad. "Y-Yes.. W-Why may you ask?"

"Hey," Ikuto grinned. "Why not ditch him and come be with me, Amu?" I was still trying to get out of his somewhat comforting grasp, but it was no use.

"What do you mean by that..?" I asked, curious.

"By that I mean that even if you're in a relationship with that young-boy-who-is-immature-enough-to-carry-on-playing-king, that won't stop me from trying to get my hands on you to declare you mine." Ikuto explained softly, still holding me with comfort.

"B-But.. Ikuto-kun.." My face was as red as a cherry.

"Oh, we've just ran out of time. DANGIT!" Ikuto yelled. "You're supposed to wake up now in about - fifteen seconds, I suppose." He checked some imaginary watch on his wrist. But still, if there _were_ a real watch then I'd suppose it would've been made out of quartz and/or gold.

"Well then.." Ikuto winked at me. "Cya later, Amu. I'll be coming over to your house at about, I suppose, 8 PM. Goodbye."

When I had just opened my mouth to reply a simple 'Cya later.' I had already woken up. Wonderful.

And so, there was something else on my mind that was bothering me. Yes, it was all about Ikuto, but it wasn't the chara-change thing, but something else..

One question.. _Had I just shared a dream with IKUTO?!_

 _POV Change:_ Ikuto!

Like I thought I would, I woke up smirking. I had delivered the message to Amu, just as planned. Well, I could've obviously just texted her normally, but I just had to know if she liked me or not. Amu could've told me her true feelings right then, and in a situation like I was in then would be kinda difficult to pull off when you simply text/call your feelings to them. Didn't really figure how to pull off the 'Do you like me?' part, so I'm not really surprised that nothing interesting occured when I asked her those words. Amu's face when I asked her, though, was red so that _probably_ means that she likes me.

My next step was to text Tadase to come over to Amu's place, and so at that point after some talking or something like that I'd kiss her (on the cheek, I'm pretty sure as a kid like her she wouldn't be ready for a kiss on the lips) on purpose AND THEN they'd break up and after that my future with Amu would begin! Go figure! Perfect plan, right?!

The only thing I'm worried about is if Amu still cares for Tadase. I really hope she doesn't though. Because if she does.. Well then, that's certainly gonna be a problem. What if she doesn't accept my feelings?! Oh man, whatever am I going to do?! Must keep all the worries on my mind for later, I don't want for Yoru's egg to get an X before the special moment.

I'm still wondering, though.. How is my black egg or whatever doing? I must be grateful for it, considering the fact that I character-transformed with Yoru and the black egg into 'Seven Seas Treasure' with the help of Amu. I must be ungrateful at the same time for it, too, for making me character-transform into 'Death Rebel'. I suppose it was my stepfather's and the tuning fork's fault, though.

However, all I need to focus on is just Amu.

All I need to keep on my eye on is just Amu. Just Amu, just Amu..

Yes, just Amu.

 **[A/N]**

 **Candice: Yay, we finished the first chapter!**

 **Coco: We really did! Woohoo! But Candice, I think we're missing something..**

 **Candice: What are we missing, Coco?**

 **Coco: We need to put in a lemon in the next chapter.. Please, I'm dying.. More lemon..! More lime..**

 **Candice: I'm really sorry, but I don't think Shugo Chara! Love! is ready for an M rating yet.. Why not on the fourth fanfiction, which will have Utau x Kukai in, huh?**

 **Coco: No, please, Candice, I need it now!**

 **Candice: I'm really sorry, but that's a no-can-do!**

 **Coco: Fine then.. If you put lemon in the second chapter then I'll get Jamie to help us on the third chapter, since I know that he'd think we're weirdos for putting M rated content in one of our chapters.**

 **Candice: J-Jamie?! *blushes* H-He has nothing to do with this!**

 **Coco: Fine, then! HEY WORLD! FUN FACT, CANDICE HAS A CRUSH ON JAMI-**

 **Utau: Now that's enough from you two. Apologize. NOW!**

 **Coco: Utau?!**

 **Candice: I'LL NEVER APOLOGIZE TO COCO IN A MILLION YEARS FOR HUMILATING ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE ENTIRETY OF SHUGO CHARA!** **READERS!**

 **Coco: FINE THEN! I WON'T EITHER!** **Eru/ El: Well then, stay tuned for the next chapter! We don't know if this chapter looks short or not mainly because this was, again, written on mobile. So uhh.. Sorry about that.**

 **Kiseki: Stay tuned anyways, commoners!**


End file.
